


Breathless

by there_must_be_a_lock



Series: Everything [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: “Are you okay?” Jensen asked, when we were alone on the set, and I slouched back against the wall, crossing my arms and scowling at the floor.(Takes place shortly after the end of "Everything")
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/Reader
Series: Everything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574959
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> For info on the Everything series (and for general fangirl screeching) you can find me over on tumblr at there-must-be-a-lock! 
> 
> The original story has been moved over to Amazon and you can find it there as an ebook.

“What did you do?” Sam asked, low and dangerous, and I stepped back, feeling my pulse race with adrenaline. He looked _furious_ , furious and fucking dangerous.

“I thought - ” I managed, the words dying in my throat as he came closer. My back hit the wall and I cringed, overwhelmed by the way he was looming over me with wild rage in his eyes.

He moved fast. His hand was on my neck before I could even think about ducking out of the way, his long fingers wrapped carefully around my throat, barely pressing, but I knew he had complete control. It would only take a squeeze…

I whimpered.

“Cut!” Jensen barked, and I winced at the hint of frustration in his voice. My cheeks burned with embarrassment.

“You okay?” Jared asked, stepping back immediately.

I forced a smile and managed a squeaky, “Fine!”

“‘I did what I had to do’ is the line,” Jensen said patiently as he strode over to us. He waved at the rest of the crew and shouted, “Break time. I’m gonna take ten with these two.”

 _Shit_.

This was the first episode he’d directed since we got together; it had only been a week and a half, and I just wasn’t used to the new dynamic yet, and it was affecting my nerves so much more than I’d anticipated. We hadn’t told anybody yet, and it was stressful, trying to act normally, even when he wasn’t directing the scene.

On top of _that_ , it was the first fucking scene we were shooting, and of course it was the scene that was proving utterly impossible for me to get right. Every time Jared’s hand landed on my neck, heat squirmed through my core, and I had to fight the urge to lean into it until those gorgeous fingers were cutting off my air supply for real. I couldn’t think about anything but how badly I wanted him to pick me up and fuck me through the wall.

“Are you okay?” Jensen asked, when we were alone on the set, and I slouched back against the wall, crossing my arms and scowling at the floor.

“Shit, is it like a trigger thing for you?” Jared asked. He sounded so concerned that I felt painfully guilty.

“No,” I snapped, and I fidgeted, trying to think of an excuse.

“ _Oh_ ,” Jensen said suddenly. “That’s not the problem, is it?”

I looked up, surprised, to see him smirking at me. Jared still looked puzzled.

“You _like_ it,” Jensen said, in that low, velvety voice, the one that always turned me to useless dripping-wet goo. I flushed, hiding my face behind my hands with an indistinct noise of protest.

“Huh,” Jared said, and I could hear the grin in his voice.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Jensen asked. He grabbed my wrists gently and tugged my hands down, and I made a face at him.

“Pretty sure it’s normal not to, like, blurt out a list of all your kinks a week into a relationship,” I grumbled. “Figured I’d wait on that one until you’re sure you want to keep me.”

Jared giggled, but Jensen was still holding my wrists, looking at me with a mix of exasperation and fondness.

“Pretty sure nothing about us is normal,” he reminded me. I rolled my eyes and shrugged sheepishly.

“And we’re fully fucking sure about keeping you,” Jared added, giving me a sweet dimpled smile that made my heart feel all fluttery.

“How about this?” Jensen asked. He dropped my wrists but didn’t move away, crowding in close and speaking softly. “We’re going to focus on this scene, we’re going to fucking nail it, and then, at lunch, we’re going to take you back to your trailer. He’s going to get his fingers around your neck and choke you while I make you come so hard you can’t see straight. Whatever filthy fantasy is getting you so hot and bothered right now, whatever you want… as long as you can get through this scene. Okay?”

I was so riveted by his eyes that I didn’t notice Jared reaching over until his fingers grazed my collarbone. His palm was warm on the delicate skin of my neck as he ran his fingers up, curling his entire hand around the column of my throat.

“It’s not the same, anyway. You think that’s what you want, but it isn’t,” Jensen said casually.

Jared squeezed ever so slightly, and this time I didn’t try to hide the way I was pressing my thighs together, whining at the throb of heat. Then the pressure was gone, and Jared moved his hand up, deliberate and careful, his thumb on one side and the very tips of his fingers on the other, nudging up into a soft spot just under my jaw.

“Like this,” Jared whispered. He pressed, and I was dizzy immediately, dizzy and wheezing and so goddamn turned on my knees almost buckled.

Jared let go. I bit back a moan.

“If that’s what you want, princess, we’re gonna give it to you,” Jensen smirked. He stepped back suddenly, dropping back into his efficient, authoritative director persona. He spun on his heel, clapping his hands and calling everybody back in.

“I want to hear more about this list,” Jared murmured, low enough that nobody else could hear. “I’ll show you mine if you’ll show me yours.”

My cheeks were still burning, and I had no idea what to say to that.

“Motherfucker,” I muttered instead, to nobody in particular.

Jared winked, and then he was walking to his mark, slipping instantly back into character.

.


End file.
